Graduation Means Goodbye
by theyalwaysdestroymysoul
Summary: Sakura let 9 months passed w/o even getting close to Sasuke. She's only got a less than three days to approach him or even talk with him before saying 'goodbye forever because it's hello college'. But will he like a handicapped, wheelchair-riding Sakura?
1. Chapter 1 Sakura's Dilemma

This is dedicated to Donnaviel Camero, whose birthday is today. I love you, Pot! Doo Jin is a "total panty-dropper, eh?" wink

To my best friend Serlyn Mae, who's going to celebrate her first anniversary with Allen. This is for you as well! Muah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Sasuke and other Naruto-related stuff. Wait! I do have a Naruto poster!

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Sakura's Dilemma**

Oh my gosh… Sasuke looked really hot in that shirt. He can carry clothes effortlessly and still look like a major hottie. Too bad, I can only watch him from afar.

Oh, by the way my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a senior at Konoha High and only three days are left 'til graduation day. Yeah, the end of those I-have-to-burn-my-eyebrows-as-well-as-my-hair-in-the-armpits days and hello new college life. But still, I'm not that excited about the thought of graduating.

9 months and maybe 20 days passed without me even getting close to the man of my dreams: Uchiha Sasuke. He's the hottest, most intelligent jock Konoha High has ever known (well, maybe after Professor Kakashi's (my most seductive professor ever) time) even though he's kinda snob and silent at times.

I can't believe how complete opposites we are. I'm pink-headed, he's black-haired (I know it doesn't matter but I just wanna add this one up). I'm talkative, not that sporty and not the brainy type.

Did I mention _I have wheelchairs too_? Yes, I'm handicapped.

My legs were injured two years ago. I tripped badly while dancing. I remember those twisting nerves and the pain I felt that day. But, what hurts the most is the fact that I cannot dance anymore. Okay, maybe I still can but it will be ages before that.

So many things changed after that incident. My self-esteem decreased and I imagine worse stuff but I'm not like those pity-me type of girls. They suck. Luckily, I still have my friends who always encourage me. But, thanks to that blasted incident, the possibilities of being with Sasuke became negative 100.

"Daydreaming again huh? Why don't you try approaching him?" a familiar voice said from behind. I turned around and saw Hyuuga Hinata, my best friend. Her lips were smiling and so did her extraordinary eyes.

"You know I've always tried. I tried speaking to him all the time that I even lost count." I said, frowning.

She paused and seems to think of something. "54 attempts. Yeah, 54. Since June." She teased.

"Ya right."

Another girl came. It was my other best friend, Yamanaka Ino. She kissed Hinata and me on the cheek. "Let me guess, Sasuke's your topic, isn't it?"

"Wow, you guessed right." I replied, raising my eyebrow.

"As if you're going to talk about someone or something else than him!" Ino grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and we walked—I mean _they walked_towards the canteen.

"I'm going to fetch us something to eat. I'll come back." Hinata told us then began to walk in the crowd. She was wearing her usual shy expression. You just don't know how many prayers we have offered to make her DARING sometimes.

Sakura's daydream

Hinata: singing in a stage with flashy and sexy clothes on Like a virgin! Whoo! Touched for the very first time!

Crowd: drool MORE!

end of daydream

"Aren't you going to do something?" Ino seriously asked me. "I mean, tomorrow's the last possible event where you can get together."

"I don't think Sasuke's got an eye for handicapped girls—"

Ino hit me in the head. For a while there, I thought I saw birds circling around me.

Ino's eyes were scary. "Will you please stop that nonsensical whining?"

I'm massaging the part where she hit me. "But, that's the truth Ino—"

"You want MORE, Haruno Sakura?"

She called me with my full name. Her temperature's up. "Okay, I'll shut up!"

: Haruno Residence :

"Hi mom! Dad!" Sakura greeted her parents who are watching together at that time. Mrs. Haruno stood up to support her daughter. She gave Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How's my daughter?" asked Mr. Haruno. "How's that guy you described as "a total panty-dropper" at your slum book?"

"DAD!" I shouted due to total embarrassment. I should have known better than to leave elementary slum books lying around.

"I'm just kidding, sweetie." Dad replied with a devilish grin while mom patted me on the head. "I can't believe our dear, little cherry blossom is going to graduate at last!"

What mom said is enough to ruin the mood. I hate it when I'm reminded of the upcoming graduation day. "I'm going upstairs, mom."

I can see their surprised looks. However, my dad said, "Are you going to be busy, honey?"

I paused for a moment and stared curiously at him. "No, why?"

"I'm going to make you deliver something for me." My dad stood up and picked a brown envelope from the coffee table. "It's not going to be that far though. I mean the place, that is."

I can't really believe this. As far as I know since the accident, they never let me do stuff such as running errands for them. My mom seemed to be finally aware of the are-you-serious look in my face. "Well, since you're going to be in college soon, we're giving you a quick training about being independent."

Judging from my mom's smiles, they were thrilled about this new 'training' or whatsoever. And I'm not used to bringing my parents down. I smiled and said, "Give me 5 minutes to change."

: Konoha's Streets :

I maneuvered my wheelchair calmly and I can't believe I'm enjoying this. They were right; this 'training' is really thrilling.

The files inside the envelope belong to the officemate of my dad who lives two blocks away. They were not that significant but dad said his officemate would appreciate it if it were delivered earlier.

I finally saw the place and I have to cross the road to get in there. _Okay, my first independent road crossing,_ I told myself. I turned the wheels and made my way.

What I didn't realize is that a motor bike was dashing across the street while I was crossing.

And I was hit. Oh, crap.

And Sasuke, my ever dearest Sasuke owns and rides that motor bike. Double crap.

: Konoha General Hospital :

"Where is my daughter?" I can hear Mom's I-will-cry-if-my-daughter's-in-a-bad-condition voice. I also recognized the murmurs of my best friends.

I still cannot open my eyes because of the impact of the motor bike. Maybe I was all bruised up. But then I heard a familiar, über-sexy voice. "Mrs. Haruno? I am the one to blame. I am really sorry. It was an accident. I—"

"What did you do to her!" I can hear my mom's screams at Sasuke.

Oh my God. I can remember now, It was Sasuke's!

I gathered all of my remaining strength to open my eyes (and mouth) and stop my mom from attacking my dear Sasuke. Well, poor because my mom can break his bones anytime. "Mom! It was an accident!"

I saw the surprised and teary-eyed expression of my mom. "Sakura!" Before I knew it, I was being squeezed. "Are you okay? Did this boy hurt you?"

"Mom," I said weakly. I feel like I have a hundred tons weight on my head. "Sasuke didn't hurt me. It was an accident."

"This boy is Sasuke?" My mom asked, surprised. "So this is the boy you described as 'total-panty dropper?"

I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!

I saw Sasuke's what-did-she-just-say expression and Ino and Hinata's you're-totally-dead-Sakura expression.

I want to die. Now. I searched for any tubes that might have been supporting my life or something and I'm prepared to pull it off. But I saw none. Oh, crap.

"A-a total panty-dropper? Me?" Confusion was present in Sasuke's face. And I can also see that he's struggling to refrain from laughing.

My mom circled around Sasuke slowly like a police interrogating a deadly assassin. She was eyeing him and I can see that he's pretty disturbed with what's happening. I buried my face on the hospital sheets.

"You have a good taste, Sakura! He's well-built!" My mom declared, and she seemed to be enjoying this! "What a handsome face! And those biceps—"

"Mom! CUT IT OUT!"

Okay, can you blame me for shouting at my mom? I was in total embarrassment! And, I can feel my blood rushing to my face.

My mom acted like she heard nothing. She went on and said, "Listen, young man. Do you want to be forgiven?" She sounded like a soldier.

"Y-yes, Ma'am. Of course." Sasuke replied politely but still confused.

"Do you already have a date for tomorrow's baccalaureate party?" Mom asked.

Sasuke was about to answer. But mom didn't even wait for him. "Be my daughter's partner for tomorrow!"

Everyone gasped. Except for me. Because my jaws dropped WIDE open.

"Mom! What—"

"Shut up, Sakura." She turned to face Sasuke. "So, what will be your decision, young man?"

I can't refrain myself from objecting. I know being Sasuke's partner would be a dream come true but I just don't have the guts. "You shouldn't do this if you don't want to! I mean, it's okay if you don't!"

"I agree." Sasuke finally said. And darn, he was smiling.

"WHAT?" Ino, Hinata, Mom and I said in chorus, all shocked with his answer.

I can die now. Really.

Uchiha Sasuke agreed to be my partner! OH MY GOSH!

"I said, 'I agree'. I agree to be Sakura's partner. He flashed his mega-watt smile again.

They were all laughing and cheering for me when the door opened. A man in his late thirties appeared, wearing formal clothes. He rushed towards me.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" He turned to my mother. "Are you her mother?" The man bowed to us. "I am deeply apologizing for what happened! I promise to take care of all the bills. I'm sorry. I know you shouldn't be involved with the stupidity of my _son._"

So, this is Sasuke's father. Everyone was shocked with what he said. But I'm much more shocked with what he did next.

He walked towards Sasuke, whose head is facing down.

"I'm really ashamed of you, Sasuke!"

"But, Dad! I didn't—"

Then he slapped him. "I do not want to hear more of this absurdity. Let us go home."

Sasuke couldn't lift his head to face us. He obediently followed his father. I was so infuriated with his dad. How could he slap his son just like that? And in front of many people!

When Sasuke was near the door, he called me. "Psst…"

"Wha—wha—Me?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled then winked at me before finally leaving.

I'm really dead.

There you have it guys! I really planned this to be a one-shot but I guess I'm going to make it Two to Three chapters short. Hope you liked my first Naruto English fic! Please drop a review and tell me what you think. Muah! Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2 Fears

Notes:

To my mom who's supporting me all the time, I love you! You're the coolest mom ever, Mama Larie. I dedicate this to you.

I am really obsessed with samba! Hahaha!

In this chapter, you'll get to know more about Sakura and Sasuke's second to third year lives.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Fears**

Ok, maybe it'll be unfair if I don't tell you how I liked Sasuke. Where should I start?

Oh, when I was a sophomore and my legs are not yet crippled, I used to practice dancing in our gym. Professor Gai trained me. Every day, after class, I will go to the gym and we'll start our lessons.

He was coaching me that time for the upcoming inter-school dance competition. I'll compete under the samba division.

"One two three… One two three—Okay; you forgot to bend your knees a little. Again. One two three… One two three…"

I really loved dancing that's why I struggle to improve my skills. With dancing, I gained more self-confidence. Before dancing, the level of my shyness can be compared to Hinata's. Now, even if they make funny faces, I don't care.

Suddenly while I was giving all my best in dancing, boys from the basketball club appeared and from the looks of it, they're going to have their practice. Drat, I was wearing a hanging sleeveless top and fitted jogging pants at that time! Then, as if someone sprinkled me with a Dust of Unluckiness or whatever, almost all of them stopped to watch me and started cheering for me (you know, the kind of cheer that naughty boys use when they saw girls in bikinis on the beach. Eew).

I don't know if I should be flattered with their cheers or be mad and throw them in the baskets because they're a success in distracting me.

One guy caught my attention, however. This guy is probably the most good-looking guy in the batch. He's around 5'9, with a very white complexion, spiky and funky black hair, well-toned muscles and biceps and expressive eyes. But what really made me notice him is he didn't even bother joining his

team mates who are watching me. Instead, he did some warm-up exercises. And when one of his team mates called him to join them, he said, in a very cool and dashing way:

"Why don't you guys just leave her alone and let's get on with our business? You're already distracting her."

Oh-my-gosh! _He cares for me?_That's all I can manage to think of at that time especially when his other teammates started teasing us. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind them.

I really wanted to tell him that he's the one who actually distracted me at that time. I didn't even notice Professor Gai shouting at me, hoping to get my attention away from that guy.

After that incident, I started collecting facts about him without even knowing the reason why. Sounds stupid, yes, I agree. But it felt so good to know about him. I looked like a stalker eyeing him from afar. And I got the following observations:

He's kinda rich. His family owns a chain of fast food restaurants.

He has an older brother.

He ranks as third honor in his class.

He's the Most Valuable Player in the basketball tournament last year.

He knows languages… How sexy.

He has a dog whose name is Naruto.

He shaves every two days (Okay, I just heard him say this while I was walking past the boys locker room. Don't look at me like that. I just really heard them. I didn't sneak in. But I know a secret passage!).

He plays the violin and dances a bit.

Rumors around the campus say that he's a playboy. But from a very reliable source close to him, he only had two girlfriends. Both of those relationships lasted for a YEAR. That's enough to prove that he is not a player.

I have tons of facts like these and I don't feel like enumerating them all.

One day after the practice, I saw him by the waiting shed while walking home. He was waiting for someone. _His girlfriend,_I frowned. He doesn't even seem to notice me and I liked that. I walked very slowly to see him much longer until a Mercedes Benz stopped in front of him. A man in a suit came out. At first I thought it was a kidnapper and I already prepared my 'Sasuke's Angels' stance. But Sasuke went inside the car without objection.

I began another observation. This car thingy routine always happened every day. I've found out that Sasuke would tell everybody that he's going home alone but the truth is his bodyguards are escorting

him every day. Maybe he doesn't want everybody to think that he's spoiled and über-independent. _Poor Sasuke,_I thought. _I know he doesn't want this kind of treatment._

The day of the competition came and our school became the host for the said event. Mom and Dad are there, Hinata and Ino are also there. I am indeed happy that my family and friends are there but I long for someone. Someone that I wanted to impress. Someone I want to use as my inspiration. _Where are you, Sasuke?_

The emcee announced that the competition for the Samba division will start in a few minutes and I was like "Oh my gosh, where is Sasuke?" I started panicking and I know this may sound O.A. but I really want him to be there…

I keep telling myself that he's not coming and that I should focus on dancing and winning. My partner suddenly looked at the third aisle of the auditorium. I turned my head to see what he saw and I saw the boys of the basketball team—with _Sasuke._

I wanted to collapse out of happiness after that. Finally, I heard the emcee say, "Let's feel the passion… The thrill… with… SAMBA!"

The music started and I danced as gracefully as I can and I was all smiles. There are cheers from all the corners of the auditorium. It was a long dance and when we were near the end, the incident that I described as the "nightmare I knew I'll never escape' at that time happened.

I was going to do a split when I lost balance and tripped badly. I looked at Sasuke's seat and fainted when I saw he's not there. Oh crap, what an unlucky day…

Well, the damage has been done and I've emptied my eyes of tears. Although the doctors say that I can still dance someday, I've made myself be aware of the fact that it's just a _possibility._

From then on, I will go to the school with wheelchairs. At first, it was so hard. The kids in the school always tease and discriminate them but I can't blame them. They are just children, after all. And I have all the support of most students.

Boys from the basketball team even approached me and encouraged me. They went on and on about how I did great at the competition and congratulated me. Yes, we won first runner-up. I told myself before that it would be 'my last award' ever. They were almost complete except for one—Sasuke.

He never approached me. That's why I cried to my friends endlessly that night.

"M-maybe he doesn't want handicapped people." I said between sobs and sniffs.

"That's not true!" Ino reassured me. "Maybe he's just busy at that moment when the boys checked you."

I cried harder. "BUSY? Then better bring me to an optometrist and have my eyes cleaned! I saw him sitting, just SITTING at the bench that time!"

"M-maybe he's b-busy daydreaming?" Ino said with doubts.

Hinata patted my back. "If he's that low, I mean not liking crippled people, then he's a useless, dumb, skunk."

Although I'm not sure if I'll be glad with the 'crippled people' statement, what she said made me happy and made me open my yes to that reality. I'll just tell her to use euphemisms next time.

My love for Sasuke still won. I can't resist his charms and it went on and on until today.

But his incident with his father still made me pity him. I know he's been doing his best but it seems that his father don't appreciate the efforts.

What mom did also made me feel guilty. Maybe he just did that because he doesn't want any troubles. And that I am only an addition to his problems. Oh shoot, I can feel my heart breaking at that thought.

_Just be happy that for once, he's going o be your partner Sakura._I can hear a part of me saying that.

There you have it guys. I know the mood's somewhat serious and I apologize if it didn't appeal that much to you. Expect more Sakura and Sasuke moments in the succeeding chapters! Spoiler: She's in for a surprise from him! In addition, Sakura will achieve her present dream. Please drop a review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams Fulfilled

Notes:

I thank the following people: Shina Desu, NeoRyu, Melamory, UchihaRen and OblivionDragon. You guys really helped me a lot!

Whew, the succeeding chapters are becoming more and more serious lately and apologize if you're appalled with that. I promise to try my best in keeping the humor around the story.

O.M.G. Sasuke's getting hotter and hotter! Wait until you read this chapter!

Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own JoJo and 'Never Say Goodbye'. I don't even own Boys like Girls and 'HeroHeroine' but I recommend these songs and artists to you.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Dreams Fulfilled**

"I've only got an hour and thirty minutes left and my do is still undone!" I complained while panicking. Yes, my mom helped me wear my maroon gown (which has velvet-y parts and the fact that it is maroon emphasized my hair) and my dad decorated my wheelchair with flowers and vines like a princess's throne but I will still not let my hair be undone. I've felt that this baccalaureate party is much more special than my prom.

"Oh tush, Sakura. I assure you that you're going to be beautiful for Mr. Panty-dropper tonight." My mom said while clipping my hair. She's going to pull my hair into a bun and will let some of my hair fall on the sides. She's not planning to curl it, though. When I asked why, she said it's common and I'll look unique. I doubt that.

"Will you please stop calling him that, mom?" I said, already annoyed. "You're embarrassing your daughter!"

She adjusted my hair upwards. "I wouldn't want my daughter to look like a smothered pink-haired frog for Mr. Pretty-and-to-die-for-biceps Boy."

I couldn't believe mom's remarks. "Mom, if didn't know better, I'll say you are the one who's crushing on him!"

After an hour, we're finished. Dad helped me ride my wheelchair and soon, I was a vision in pink.

We waited in the porch, dad, mom and me. _It's already 7:10. He said he's going to pick me up at 7:00._ He called me last night (Oh yes, he did. And you can now imagine how I almost fell out of my wheelchair after that) to tell that.

I frowned while looking at the sky. What if my fears were all true? What if he's just forced to say 'yes' yesterday? What if he finally thought that he could just not go? I almost cried until I heard a car approaching our gate.

A boy, who looked so dashing in his white tuxedo, went out of the car. He had a SpongeBob bowtie that added some humor to his very formal suit. His hair is so shiny and looked so soft. _What a sexy boy he is._After closing the car door, Sasuke ran into where we are and he looked exhausted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, Sakura." He said between gasps. He bowed which surprised me. "I apologize if I've kept you waiting. I had to finish some tasks before going here."

I was teary-eyed and I don't know what to say. _He came for me!_

"It's okay Sasuke. You drove fast to get here, didn't you? You should be careful. You might get hurt." Dad told him and I can see that he's sincere.

"Thank you very much, sir." Sasuke politely replied and bowed again. He turned to look at me and said, "Hey princess, are you ready?"

I knew that I blushed and I couldn't keep a straight face. I looked at my mom who was eyeing my reactions at that time. When I gave her my what-am-I-going-to-do look, she winked and said, "Go get him, tigress."

: Inside Sasuke's Car :

"T-Thank you." I told him without even looking at him. If I do, my eyes will be glued to his face.

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"I mean, for actually showing up." Shyly, I tried to lift my gaze and look at him.

He seemed to find what I said unbelievable. "You shouldn't think that I would not show up. I meant what I've said yesterday." He flashed that to die for smile and winked at me.

However, I find what he did funny. "You don't have an eye problem, do you?"

"Why did you ask?" he's looking confused.

"Because you keep on winking like that." I said while imitating how he winked. I know I looked funny 'cause he can't stop laughing after that. _Great._ I thought. _At least the tension loosened up._

I concentrated on the road and I found something wrong. "Umm, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" he asked while he opened the radio. HeroHeroine was the song being played.

"I-I don't think this is the right route to Konoha High."

He chuckled. I can't believe how that laugh made me uneasy. What's more horrifying is that he stared at me with a malicious grin and said, "_You'll see."_

Oh my God! Is Sasuke really this type? I don't know if I'm ready for this. I've read situations like these in pocket books but I never thought that I would be in the same situation! It seemed that the tension loosened way, _way_up. I don't think I'll let him do it to me. _Okay,_maybe I can handle first base but what if he wanted _more?_I couldn't focus and he seemed to notice this.

"Just relax." He said near my ears and neck. His warm breath gave me chills that made me want to jump. "We're almost there." He grinned again.

After a few minutes, he parked the car near a cliff. It looked so dark and quiet there. This time, I'm ready to throw up.

"Sasuke went out and instead of getting my wheelchair in the trunk; he directly went to open the door on my side. _Oh my gosh, is he going to abuse me? He knew that I couldn't fight back._

He opened the door and I was teary-eyed. "Are you ready, _Sakura?"_

O.M.G. He had a different stress when he pronounced my name. A stress often used by psychos. I can no longer bear this. I burst into tears. "I don't like this sort of thing! Take me home!"

Sasuke laughed hard. I was surprised by this. _The nerve of this guy!_

"You actually thought that I was going to rape you or something?" He laughed harder after saying those. So, he tricked me! I reached for the nearest pillow on the backseat and threw it at his face. I was so irritated that time. I looked so idiotic.

"Aww, princesses shouldn't frown." He said in a very romantic tone, I could almost melt. However, I kept my dignity.

"Princess your face!" I crossed my arms and raised my left eyebrow. I saw him smile and went to the trunk. He assembled my wheelchair and carried a big basket. He returned to me. I still didn't look at him and I was shocked when he grabbed my arm and kissed me on the hand.

"I'm sorry. Please?" he said. His eyes were irresistible; they were pleading. In the end, my love for Sasuke won again.

"Help me get out here." I said in an annoyed voice, although I was just pretending.

"Ayii!" he said then he tickled me. I couldn't hold back the laughs. I can't believe the magic of this person.

He maneuvered my wheelchair near the cliff while I hold the basket. When we are on the spot, he fetched the carpets and blankets inside the basket and arranged it. I saw that he brought along a thermos and some sandwiches. There are champagne and wine goblets too.

After he's done preparing, he carried me to the carpeted place. "You're too heavy," he said and we both laughed.

He uncorked the champagne bottle and filled the goblets. He handed me a goblet and said "Cheers."

"Cheers." I replied with a smile.

After a while, I noticed that I was leaning to his chest while we talked. I knew I could die anytime and still be happy after this.

Silence.

"So, why did you bring me here?" I asked him.

"I don't like parties. I don't think I can treat you with my best if we're at parties." He said casually.

I raised an eyebrow and I knew he saw me. "So this is your best, huh?" I smiled and so did he. I was just teasing him though. I find what he did very romantic.

Silence again.

"Sasuke, how many girls have you brought here?" I asked, curious. I looked upward and saw him raise an eyebrow. He then smiled.

"Two. You're the second."

"Oh." That was all I can reply. I can't believe how it affected me. I mean, yes, I'm the one who asked that but I thought I'm the only one he brought here because this is _special_.

"But she died, a week ago." He said, and from his tone, I know he's not lying.

"S-she died?" I don't know how I'll react.

"Yeah, Whitey died because a fish bone choked her. Poor cat."

I got up and shoved him on the chest. Again, he was laughing hard. I was just pretending to be irritated, though. Of course, I'm happy. Sasuke pushed me back into his chest and we watched the stars for a while. I am starting to appreciate the scenery. The moon was full and its light is enough; the stars are all out and they are twinkling wonderfully. The air's perfect as well.

"Y'know, when I was a kid, I used to be here always. Whenever my dad hurts me, shouts at me or do anything harsh." Sasuke said. I know he's not feeling good about this but he tries so hard to smile. I decided to stay quiet and listen.

"I cannot blame him, though. He has to groom me up because someday, I might inherit all our businesses. At first, I tried to understand. But I found out that I am a free spirit; I want to do things that makes me happy. I don't want to be dictated. So, I tried to impress my dad using the way I know. But it seems that these don't appeal to him. I even tried stowing away when I ran out of patience. I built

a tent here. But when I returned to the highway to get some food, they found me. Good thing, this place remained secret."

I can't believe that under that always-smiling façade is a melancholic Sasuke who demands for a father's attention. I think this is the right time to speak. "Sasuke, you're a really good son."

"You think so?" he asked me, smiling but his eyes were austere.

"Yes. You'll be rewarded someday, I can feel that." I don't know what better encouraging words are there to say but what I said is from the heart.

"So when did you become a fortune-teller, huh?" He said and I just smiled weakly.

Silence again.

Like before, Sasuke broke the silence. "What is your greatest dream right now, Sakura?"

I paused. Then I got up and looked at him straight to the eye. "I'll tell you but then it wouldn't matter."

Sasuke looked interested. "Why is that?"

"Forget about it Sasuke." I couldn't help being serious.

"Tell me, please?" Sasuke moved forward and his face is now just two inches way from mine.

I was teary-eyed again. I know this sucks! I can't believe how he can almost make me cry many times in just a day. But I saw the sincerity in his gaze. It's as if he wants me to open up to him.

"I want to dance again." I was holding back my tears. I know I have to.

Sasuke held my face and I can feel the warmth of his hands. He smiled and said, "Wait here."

He was back, carrying a cassette/CD player. I have no idea what's on his mind.

He played the player and soon, JoJo's _Never Say Goodbye_filled the air.

"Ahem, ahem. Are you now ready to fulfill your dream, mademoiselle?" Sasuke said in an accent that was so romantic. I giggled.

"I don't know what you're planning, Monsieur." I replied, remembering the French word for 'Mister'.

"You'll see." He grinned and assisted me to stand up. This surprised me.

"Whoa!" I resisted. "I-I can't Sasuke!"

"Sakur-"

"Sasuke! I just can't!" Tears are falling from my eyes. But Sasuke seems to be determined. He outstretched his arms again.

"Sakura, please trust me… like how you trusted me about taking you here."

I remembered that scene. I NEVER trusted him while we're on our way here. I TRUSTED when we finally arrived. But when I felt that Sasuke won't take back that outstretched arm, I closed my eyes and accepted his offer.

He assisted me while I stretched my legs and flattened my feet on the ground. My body's shaking and my legs are still numb. But Sasuke became his usual patience-filled self.

"Let's try walking from here to there." He pointed to a rock not far away from us.

I shook my head while crying. He wiped the tears and said "Hush, princess. I know you can do it. You told me you want to dance, right?"

I nodded while still crying. I started to hate myself. I was crying like a baby and I don't want to be like that. I don't even know while I'm crying.

"Then, I want you to achieve that dream even if you don't want to." He said with a firm voice. "You can even kill me if you like but nothing's gonna stop me." He motioned me to try moving my foot. When he sensed that I really can't he guided me.

This continued for about an hour or so. I finally stopped crying but my eyes were still red. My only inspiration is Sasuke's words and I finally knew deep down that I wanted to achieve my dreams with him.

"Let's try it again." He said. I can't believe his patience.

I was so sweaty that time and I summoned all the strength I have just to move my blasted foot… _and it did move…_A _miracle_happened.

"Sakura!" Sasuke couldn't believe it too. Before I knew it, we were already hugging each other and crying. I started to move the other foot as well.

Then _my dreams came true that night._I danced again.

Okay, it's not the kind of dance that I used to do before. But we still danced… like children who both had two left feet. I was leaning on his chest and he held me so tight.

The stars seem to feast that night too. They share the same kind of happiness I'm feeling. I never saw them shone so brightly before.

_To be continued_

Sigh… I envy Sakura, hehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, guys. Please drop me a review! Thanks! Love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4 Graduation means something

Notes:

Whew! I finally finished a fic! This is the first time!

I want to thank all of the people who inspired me. You guys rock! Thank you so much!

I had fun writing this fic. Really.

Disclaimer (again): I don't own the characters mentioned here. Kishimoto Masashi's really talented.

Here you go, enjoy!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Graduation means something**.

: The gate of Haruno Residence:

"Thanks, Sasuke." I told him. My eyes were swelling earlier but thank God for imparting humans the knowledge to create concealers. "It is a really memorable night. I'll never forget this. "

I'm about to cry again but Sasuke held my chin. "Don't cry, princess. I'm glad that I made your night feel wonderful." He was wiping my eyes with his hands. Oh, how heavenly his touch feels.

He walked me to the door. We knocked and when my parents went out to check us, he bade goodbye.

"But won't you stay for some snacks?" My dad offered. "A drink, perhaps?"

Sasuke smiled. "That's a really fantastic offer, Mr. Haruno but I'll pass for now. I should be home by now. You know my dad."

"Oh." Dad remarked. "Then take care. Don't drive too fast, okay?"

"Thank you sir. I will."

He walked to where I am and kissed my hand… _in front of my parents._I swear I wished I would dissolve that very moment.

"It was a wonderful night for my part as well, Sakura. I really thank you. Good night." He said then he went to his car and drove off.

What he did rendered us speechless. And jaw-dropped.

: Inside the house (when all had recovered from what Sasuke did):

"Poor Sasuke," Dad opened when mom made me eat the cup cakes she baked earlier. "Fugaku never tried praising him or even giving him any attention."

"What do you mean, Dad?" I asked him curiously. Why does he seem to know a lot about Mr. Uchiha?

"You see, Sweetie. Dad and Mr. Uchiha were former classmates." Mom inquired me while pouring the tea. So that's the reason.

"When we last met, all he ever speaks about is work, work and work. He barely mentions his children." Dad looked so sad. Children? Oh yes, he has an elder brother. Hinata told me when we were juniors.

I sighed. I remembered what Sasuke opened up to me a while ago. He's forcing all those smiles we see him give to other people yet he's just expressing his depression when he's silent. Now I understand. If I knew this earlier, I would've approached him.

The phone rang and Mom got up to answer it.

"Hello? Oh Hinata! Sakura?"

Oh my gosh! I haven't told them yet! Maybe they're wondering why I didn't attend the party. I turned my wheels as fast as I could towards mom to get the receiver. I swear I saw her fall but I didn't mean to do that!

"S-sweetie? What's wrong?" Mom asked. Anger was present in her tone.

"Ooops! Sorry mom." I apologized, panicking. I heard Hinata shouting on the other side. "I had something important to tell Hinata!"

I went to my room quickly. I heard dad say, "Is it that important? I never saw her knocked you out. It must be Mr. Panty-dropper."

: Sakura's Room :

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU HAG?" Ino joined the conference. Thank God, we had a three-party conference talk.

"Calm down, besties! I know I have a lot to explain." I said trying to sound collected.

"You really do have a lot to explain, Sakura. You had us worried." It was Hinata this time. At least she's calmer than Ino. This is one of the days where I thank God for her personality.

"We already negotiated with the organizers to crown you and Sasuke as the couple of the night, but alas! YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!" Ino said, trying to make me feel bad.

"Okay, will you guys please listen first?"

Silence.

Then I started telling them what happened.

Soon, screams and shouts can be heard.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ino exclaimed. She was laughing so hard like a retard. "You dirty hag! You scored this time!"

"S-scored? I believe that's not the appropriate term—"

"You're still a virgin, right Sakura?"

I was shocked with what Hinata asked. To think it was more like Ino to ask these things! "My goodness, Hinata! Don't you trust your best friend?"

"I-I was just checking." Hinata shyly replied.

That conversation lasted until one o'clock in the morning. Those witches wanted to hear more but I told them _we still have a graduation to attend later._

I didn't go to sleep right away. I kept on reminiscing about all the things that had happened during my moment with Sasuke. I can't believe something like that will happen after all those years of dreaming about him. _Good things certainly come to those who wait. I just hope things will be all right from now on._

: School Lobby :

"Sasuke Uchiha, First Honorable Mention." The Principal announced. I watched toga-wearing-but-still-hot-looking Sasuke march. I looked to where his family should sit and I saw a woman. _So this must be his nanny,_I told myself.

"Sasuke Uchiha also receives the Best in History award, best in English award and Best in Art award." The Principal added.

With all those awards, why can't Mr. Uchiha be proud of him? Now, I long for the day where he will realize Sasuke's efforts.

The graduation ended. I received so many congratulations from my mentors, friends, schoolmates and family members but I want to receive one from you-know-who (not Voldemort, mind you).

I saw him being cornered by a huge crowd. I sighed and suddenly, my fears became alive again. I should've known not to expect much from a guy so high like him. I turned around and made my way to the school gate to see my parents. But someone called me from behind.

It was _him._

"Hey! Sakura!" he turned to the crowd and said 'thank you' then he went towards me.

He maneuvered my wheelchair towards the back part of our school, which is now deserted. He kneeled to be in level with me.

"Congratulations, princess." He said as he smiled. That smile makes my knees turn to jelly and I get a cloud nine feeling every time he calls me 'princess.'

"Oh, thank you!" I said, thinking of more words to respond. "Umm, congratulations too! You're so amazing, so many awards! A big congratulations for that matter."

I smiled but then _he did something_…

_He kissed me_…

_OH MY GOSH, HE KISSED ME ON THE LIPS!_

I started breathing for air after he removed his lips from mine. It was a very sweet kiss. It really tasted sweet, no kidding. Maybe he ate some cake or anything but, I don't care. His lips were so soft I swear I tasted heaven.

But his kisses made me speechless and shocked too. He noticed this and started cuddling my face.

I felt something different when he cuddled me. A feeling I couldn't describe.

"We'll see each other again, okay?" he smiled.

I nodded, still shocked with all the recent happenings.

He kissed me in the forehead then maneuvered my wheelchair away from that place.

: The next day, Sakura's house :

I can't relax that morning as I eat my cereal. My mom seemed to notice this and asked me what's wrong. I just shook my head and replied "Nothing, Mom."

I went to my room and thought about the things that I've been thinking last night.

_Is it accidental?_

_Maybe no. Duh, he's not intoxicated with liquor for it to be accidental._

_What if it's just nothing to him?_

_I don't think so. For a guy who's had only two girlfriends, that's impossible._

_What if he just pities me?_

But when I thought of his cuddles and the sensation I've felt when our lips touched, I made up my mind. _I'm going to call him to confirm everything. After all, he kissed me. And I'm a girl. I have every right to question him even if it felt good._

I dialed the number I've been keeping for so long in our phonebook (I didn't have the guts to call him before!).

It didn't take too long for someone to answer the phone. The voice on the other line sounded sweet and very feminine.

"Good morning, Uchiha residence. May I help you?"

"Umm, good morning." I can't think of the right word to say. I'm still shy about everything. "Can I speak to Sasuke, please?"

"Huh? Pardon, miss?" she sounded confused.

"C-can I talk to Mr. Sasuke Uchiha?" I repeated clearly though a bit stuttering this time.

"Are you one of his friends, Miss?" the woman asked curiously.

"Yes, why?" Well, after he kissed me, I guess I can assume we're _friends_.

"Then why aren't you informed?" she sounded puzzled and it didn't feel good.

"Informed of what?" I asked nervously. "Could you tell it to me straight, please?"

"Well Master Sasuke left for Sunagakure last night. I thought he informed all of his friends about this."

I almost dropped the receiver after hearing what she had just said. Tears fell from my eyes instantly. I can hear her calling my attention from the other line. "Oh, s-sorry. Thanks for informing. Goodbye." And I hang the receiver and went to my room as quickly as I could.

What was that kiss for, then? A goodbye gift? Tears from my eyes were unstoppable. I just couldn't get him. I thought everything will be all right but then he left me.

I closed my eyes as I feel all my energy draining up. _Graduation means Goodbye, Sakura._

_**The End**_

Whew! Please tell me what you think guys! I plan writing a sequel for this though. I mean, Sakura going to college. There's going to be a whole lot more of twists and exciting characters as well! Hmm, _do I smell an appearance of an I.U. and N.U.?_ I need your reviews to keep me going! Thanks!


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know this isn't that necessary but I really wanted to pour out all my thoughts with everything that's connected to Graduation Means Goodbye.

First, I really wanted to thank all of the people who bothered to give me their priceless comments. I really treasure reviews and reviewers so much! I'm really honored with all the feedbacks I've been getting and I really want to extend my gratitude. Sorry if I was over reacting, but this is what I feel

For those who cried with Sakura, I'm really flattered! I never thought I could touch people's hearts! Thank you! Muah!

Sorry if I disappointed anyone with the ending I came up with. I guess I really don't have anything to explain but I want to give you my apologies. Hope you'll still read my other stories!

Alas, even me felt a little sympathy with Sakura. That's why I decided to have a sequel. I wanted to give them another chance. Let's see what will happen!

Only this time, I'll be focusing on two main characters too. That would be Ino and Hinata. I promise to retain the humor and twist from Graduation Means Goodbye.

Oh yes, Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki (not the dog, mind you!) will definitely appear and someone else will appear too! Hmm, new characters abound the sequel! Hehehe.

I'll post the teaser here eventually! If you're interested, I would be happy if you check it out

I love you guys! Muah!

God bless


	6. Teaser for the Sequel

Here's the teaser that I've promised! I hope you'll like it… I still need your opinion people! Love you all!

**Sakura's Point of View:**

Grrr! I just can't stand that über-CONCEITED guy! Well, word is I met this… umm... Okay, fine! I admit it! I met this _kind-of-cute queer dancer_ in the auditorium (to think that I was so excited that morning!). When I said I'd sign up for the cheer troupe, he laughed so hard and even made fun of me in front of the other students! Well, I won't walk out of that gymnasium WITHOUT GETTING EVEN! HAHAHA!

**Ino's Point of View:**

O.M.G.! Is my family really _facing a financial crisis??_ And to think that the course I chose is Culinary arts (which is kinda expensive, as we all know)! They should've told me earlier! Can I really handle this? How can I tell it to my friends? Plus why does that filthy beggar keeps bothering me?! NIGHT AND DAY! It's not as if I'm going to let him paint me every day, even though he said it's for a low price! LOW?? I don't think you can call that low.

**Hinata's Point of View:**

Things have gotten quite unabundant-ish lately. _No love life, no breakthroughs, no everything!_ Sigh. After looking at how my friends' lives successfully turn out, I finally decide to have a CHANGE! Oh, yes! I'll definitely come out of my... umm... (How do Sakura and Ino express this?) Sparkling… err… glittering turtle shell! Especially after seeing _that boy_! College life, here I come!

**Author:**

Hmmm. What are these girls talking about? Sakura? A wheelchair riding, crippled Sakura? Joining the cheer troupe?? And how did she get even with that guy? _And who is that guy? _How about _Sasuke_??

Hmm, so Ino, the socialite, is facing a financial crisis now. But what intrigues me the most is that umm… Filthy beggar? Price? What the hell is she talking about?

Ino's finally decided to come out of her flamboyant shell! Sounds nice! Although, changes have consequences too. Can she face those? And who's that boy!?

**Ino, Sakura and Hinata:**

Duh! It's up to you! You're the one who's writing our stories!

**Author:**

Please watch out for this story that might change their lives forever

_**Dreams and Nightmares**_, a sequel to Graduation means Goodbye…


End file.
